A Harvey Street 4th of July Celebration/Transcript
(alarm clock rings) Lotta: (yawns) Oh, today's the 4th of July, and we might even see some fireworks tonight! Dot: I'm so excited for them! The six kids are coming over and so are the Harvey Boys! Audrey: Oh, good morning you two, happy 4th of July! Lotta: Ooh, girl, something smells good! Audrey: My mom's baking cupcakes for our cookout! Dot: Awesome! Can't wait! Audrey: Billy is putting up decorations outside. Dot: Come on, Lotta! Lotta: Okay! Audrey's mom: Oh, hello you two enjoying for your cookout while Zoe and I go to Washington later tonight? Audrey: I sure am, mom! Audrey's mom: Glad to hear that, Audrey! What about you, Lotta? Lotta: Same, I'm also excited! Dot: That's awesome! Same goes with me. (5 hours later when Audrey's mom left with Zoe) (Doorbell rings) Lotta: I'll get it! (Opens door) Lotta: Oh, hello guys! Iris: Hello, Lotta! Michael: Great to see you! Lotta: Come in the backyard! Rosalie: Hello everyone else! Dot: Hello Iris Rosalie Steven Michael Jordyn and Edythe! Glad you could come! Edythe: It's our pleasure to be here! Michael: Hello, Audrey! Audrey: Hey Michael! Happy 4th of July! Devon: Hello, guys! We just arrived! Lotta: Hey boys! Adrian: What's up, Harvey Girls? Lachland: Hey! Dot: Hi Devon, hey Adrian, pleasure Lachland! Adrian: Hey Audrey! Want to play with me? Audrey: Sure! Let's play basketball! Devon: Hey Dot, Wanna watch me play on my phone? Dot: Sure! (10 minutes later) Audrey: Okay guys, time to eat! Lotta: Yay! (At the table) Adrian: Hey guys, do u play Minecraft? Audrey: Yeah, it's an awesome game. But do u play Minecraft Story mode? Michael: Sometimes I do! Steven: I only stick with Roblox. Audrey: What's Roblox? Steven: It's, like, a cool game. Audrey: Wow, I'd love to play that. Devon: Dot, what grade will u be going into for the next school year? Dot: I'll be in 11th grade, which means I'm a junior. Devon: That's awesome! When's ur first day of school? Dot: My dads told me it was August 22 Devon: Oh, cool! I'm done with highschool already Dot: Yeah, I have 1 more year after this Devon: What grade will Audrey be in? Dot: She will be in 9th grade. She'll be a freshman Devon: Glad to hear that Lachland: How is work going for you, Lotta? Lotta: Okay, I guess, I have lots of bills to pay though at the stuffed animal store. Lachland: Sorry to hear that. I have bills to pay as well (laughs) Adrian: Okay, I'm full I'm going to sit on the grass and be on my phone Audrey: Wait for me, guys! Adrian: Audrey, let's take a selfie! Audrey: Okay! (Phone snaps) Audrey: Awesome! Adrian & Audrey: (laugh) (1 hour later) Audrey: Gather around everyone! It's time for the fireworks! Dot & Devon: Yay! Audrey: You ready, Adrian? Adrian: I sure am! Lotta: Me too Dot: Me three (Fireworks start) All: Ooh! Devon and Michael: Look at all the pretty bright colors! Dot: Amazing!!! Lotta: Wow! Audrey: Yeah, man!!! Rosalie: They are so beautiful! (everyone is enjoying the fireworks until they're over.) (Boom!) All: (applauses) Michael: What an awesome show! Adrian: Heck wicked cool! Iris: Bye everyone! Thanks for inviting us over! We had a great time! Dot: Bye guys! Lachland: Well we better be going too! Adrian: See you later, Audrey! Audrey: Bye Adran! Lachland: See ya, Lotta! Lotta: See ya, Lachland! (All leave) Lotta: Wow, I had a fun time tonight! Did you, guys? Audrey: I sure did! Dot: Me too (Episode over)